Cophine Phone sex
by IShipEverythingGay
Summary: Delphine leaves on a business trip and leaves Cosima behind. Cosima gets and idea and duh phone sex. Smut.


Cosima throws herself onto the sofa with a sigh. She just returned home after a long Tuesday at the lab, ready for the chance to relax. She kicks off her shoes and stretches ungracefully across the length of the sofa, wiggling into the soft surface she is seeking comfort in.

As her body starts to relax, her mind quickly floats to her girlfriend. Delphine is currently miles away, in another state, on a business trip with none other than Aldous Leekie. Cosima shivers at the thought.

'Why did I let her go alone with him?' She finds herself asking as she brings her hands to her face to rid her of the horrible images of them together. Perhaps, she is being too paranoid. Its not that she doesn't trust Delphine, she trusts her entirely. Its that slime ball Leekie that she doesn't trust, he just can't seem to keep his hands to himself.

Cosima checks the time. _9:30._ Maybe she can give Delphine a quick call to calm her nerves.

She grabs her phone and instantly scrolls to _'Eskimo Pie',_ pressing the call button.

It rings three times until the monotone ringing sound is interrupted by the soothing sound she loves so much. "Bonjour, ma chérie."

Cosima immediately relaxes at the heavenly voice that warms her heart. "Um, hi. I was just checking up on you. I sorta missed you I guess." She mumbled the last part, trying not to sound too needy. She hated having to spend time apart, even after only being together for 3 short months, it was insufferable. Delphine had only be gone two days and it was driving the brunette crazy. Not being near her was hard enough, but she couldn't see her or touch her.

Delphine's laughter rang through the phone. "Aw mon bébé, I miss you too." Hearing the words leave the blondes mouth made Cosima's heart swell. The brunette goes on to ask how the others day went. Delphine is mid way through telling her about her day when Cosima gets a thought, she finds herself giggling, much to the dismay of her girlfriend. "What is so funny?" She huffs into the phone.

Cosima sits forward on the sofa and clutches the phone in her hand tighter. "A-Are you alone?" Her voice is low and Delphine finds herself nodding before realising that Cosima can't see her.

She clears her throat. "Oui-Yes I am alone." The confusion in the blondes voice is apparent but she is silently anticipating her girlfriends line of thought.

Cosima looks around her apartment, in search of anyone who may hear her next words, even though she knows she is alone. Her next words come out as almost a whisper. "Umm. Do you wanna like have phone sex?" The minute the words are out of her mouth she bits her lower lip, waiting for her girlfriends response. Delphine is silent for a moment, trying to register the words in her mind.

"Did you just say what I thought you said?" She had heard Cosima loud and clear even as she whispered. It was more to clarify the words in her own mind. Her heart rate had picked up just at the thought of this activity, beating loudly in her ears. "I mean- three months ago I hadn't even been with a women, never mind over the phone." Again she stops. Her mind whirling at the idea.

Cosima perks up on the other end. "We don't have to, like totally no pressure here but I thought it would help with the distance and all." Delphine can't help but agree. She is missing Cosima in more ways than one and this would definitely tie her over until she sees her on Thursday morning.

A reddening blush spreads over Delphine's face as she responds in a small voice. "Oui, Cosima. I want to have phone sex with you." That was enough to make Cosima's cheeky grin return to her face as she tucked her knees to her chest on the sofa.

"I'm so glad you said that. So, what are you wearing?" Her tone is dripping with seduction. She lays her head against the back of the sofa, shifting into a comfier position.

"Oh, I'm just in my-" She pauses. _Think of something sexy damn it._ Her thoughts make her hesitation longer but she eventually chokes out her answer. "my bra and panties." Delphine is beaming as she managed to think of something mildly sexy and she thinks she's got the upper hand as she hears Cosima's breath hitch.

"A little under-dressed don't you think Doctor Cormier? No lab coat or safety goggles?" Cosima teases playfully.

Delphine gulps. Barely acknowledging anything but the raspy sound of Cosima's voice ringing through the phone. "N-no no lab coat or goggles. The only dangerous chemicals I'll be spilling is my own." She blushes red again but is proud as she keeps up the game. "Tell me what you're wearing."

Cosima's heart stops the minute she hears Delphine's response but refuses to give up. "Well baby I'm not wearing anything. Absolutely naked. Its pretty hot in here too, the sweat is practically dripping off me." Cosima slides her hand under her shirt and is glad that she already took her bra off once she had gotten home. She reaches and pinches at her nipple and squeaks slightly. "Mmmm, Doctor Cormier. My nipples are so hard. Baby I need you to touch yourself, reach down and pinch that perky clit."

Delphine's breathing increases with every sound that escapes Cosima's lips. The little squeaks and moans coming from her girlfriend are enough for her to reach down to her already soaked panties and gently rub over the material there. "Oh baby I'm so wet." Her hand finds refuge over her aching clit before beginning to slowly circle the little nub. "It feels so good." Delphine moans, already feeling the wave of heat hit her. She isn't ready for release but she feels like she's on cloud nine.

"Okay Cormier, I want you to slip two of your long fingers into that tight, pink pussy and I wanna hear you say my name, can you do that for me baby." Cosima is already down, rubbing her own fingers up and down her entrance, before gently pushing them into herself. She takes a sharp breath and emits a low groan as she starts to pump her fingers in and out. She struggles to keep the grip on the phone with her other hand.

Delphine follows suit, inserting her own fingers to her dripping pussy and dragging her fingers in and out at a steady pace. "Merde. C-Cosima-Cosima." Delphine moans her name into the phone, allowing the image of her girlfriend doing the same to herself take over her movements. "Bab-Baby I'm close- So close." Delphine flutters on the edge of ecstasy.

Cosima uses this to pump her fingers quicker. "Cum for me baby- I'm almost there too."

Both are sweaty, riding their own fingers. Delphine is the first to burst. A soft 'Cosima' slipping from her lips as she allows herself release. She lets her juices to spill over her fingers, her breathing heavy as she tries to ride out her orgasm. Cosima isn't far behind, hearing her girlfriend cum made the process quicker. She explodes with a mountain of 'Fucks' slipping past her sweet lips. She bites down hard on her lower lip before stilling her fingers, struggling against her own breath.

Delphine brings her fingers to her lips and sucks her fingers sloppily so Cosima can hear her. "Cosima. That was amazing."

Cosima's cheeky grin spreads back over her face as she removes her fingers and wipes them against her leg. "Wow. Are you okay?"

"Oui, Cosima. I think we should do that more often when I go away on long distance trips." Cosima is shaking her head forgetting Delphine can't see her.

"Nope, next time I'm coming with you. I don't like being alone here now I know what its like with you. But yes that was like amazing but I still miss you." Delphine can practically hear the pout on Cosima face.

"I miss you too mon amour, but I'll be home soon and I won't leave your side unless I have to. Je promets." Delphine's promise is enough for now. Cosima beams a toothy grin and yawns down the phone. "Oh. I think mon bébé may have tired herself out." Delphine's smile is apparent through the phone and hearing her soft chuckle only confirms it. It warms Cosima's heart.

"Yes I'm tired, its about time we went to bed, but I will speak to you in the morning okay? I'm sorry we couldn't talk longer. Good night." Cosima finishes her words with another loud yawn.

Delphine stifles a laugh at her adorable girlfriend. "Bonne nuit and I will speak with you soon."

Delphine waits until she hears her girlfriends breathing slow, guessing that she's asleep before whispering "Je t'aime Cosima."

Cosima voice is little and startles the blonde slightly when she hears the soft "I love you too Delphine." The blonde is smiling and can barely contain herself.

When Delphine is sure Cosima is asleep she hangs up, allowing herself to seek the sleep she is so desperately craving.


End file.
